


Doctor Cas

by IWantthecas



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantthecas/pseuds/IWantthecas
Summary: Doctor Castiel Novak is a hard working surgeon who has a normal life. at least that is until a John Doe is brought into his OR room.





	1. Emergency

Castiel has been working late everyday this week, to claim he’s exhausted is an understatement. Cas is surprised he hasn’t collapsed and slipped into a coma of sleep yet. His shortest day was 12 hours this week. Man, he better get that raise soon or at least a big bonus. He is ready for bed. Just one more thing to do before he clocks out and heads home for the weekend. Castiel is in the middle of checking on his last patient when the PA announces an Emergency with a patient being rushed in. Cas groans and heads to the OR knowing they are going to need him. The man gets rushed into the OR and he looks like he’s been in a bad car accident. He’s losing blood at an alarming rate and he’s not alone there is another man who looks pretty beat up that’s pacing outside the room. Good let the RNs keep him out there. Castiel gets to work trying to stop as much of the bleeding as he can so he can operate and see what else is wrong with the patient. 

Hours pass, and Sam is pacing the hall way. The nurses checked him out, but Sam is worried about Dean. The hospital is busy enough that Sam isn’t completely alone in the hall. The hospital seems to allow visitors at all hours of the day and night which is good because he has no intention of leaving Dean alone. Sam looks up every time he hears footsteps come near him. So he’s a bit surprised to see the Doctor walking toward him.

“Are you here with the man that was rushed in?”

“Yea that’s my Brother. Is he ok? Can I see him?”

“He’s stable for now and being taken into a room. They are taking him upstairs as we speak. I do have a few questions for you.”

“O…ok”

“Can I get your brother’s name?”

“His name is Dean.”

“Dean ok” Cas fills out the form he brought with him “what happened?”

“We are on a road trip he was driving. There was a deer. He swerved to avoid it and went off the road.”

“Ok.” Cas fills out the form some more “Dean is in room 245. You can go see him”

“Thank you Doctor”


	2. He's Awake

Dean feels like hes been run over by a Semi a few times. He can feel Sam by his side. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know Sam is there. Dean can tell hes in a hospital by the sound of the monitors beeping and the brightness of the lights against his eyelids. He twitches and slowly opens his eyes. He can feel Sam shift beside him.

Sam has been sitting at Deans bedside for what felt like days although it cant have been more then a few hours since the sun is just barely starting to breach the horizon. He can feel the change in Dean before he sees him twitch and start to open his eyes. Sam sits up ready to answer whatever questions Dean might have. 

Dean looks at Sam and smirks. "you look like hell" he croaks out before going into a coughing fit.

Sam holds a cup of water for him to drink out of "you should look in a mirror Dean"

Dean drinks the water loving the cool feeling soothing his throat. "you should see the other guy"

Sam shakes his head "i did see him i was there remember"

Dean frowns "wait did we really get in a fight?"

"No Dean you crashed the impala"

"Oh no! Baby!"

"She looks better then you do at the moment. compared to you she only has a few scratches. That's why i always tell you to put your seat belt on Dean your lucky to be alive!"

"Ill live"

"Barely. Thanks to Doctor Novak"


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor Novak?"

"The surgeon that saved your life Dean"

"Right. ok. when can i get out of here?"

"your pretty banged up Dean, you had internal bleeding. Dr Novak says you might need to stay for a month."

"A MONTH??????? NO! NO WAY I'M GONNA STAY HERE THAT LONG!"

"Calm down Dean"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN??? you told me i have to be stuck here for a month and you want me to stay calm!!!!!"

"Dean your causing a scene"

"I DON'T CARE!"

one of the nurses that had been waiting outside pops her head into the room. "Can we come in to check on our patient?"

Dean throws a pillow at her and she retreats.

"That wasn't nice Dean"

Dean pouts. 

"Let the nurses check your vitals Dean"

Sam motions for the nurses to enter. They enter cautiously. Dean looks at them then looks out the window.

"How are you feeling Mr Winchester?"

"Like i got hit by a truck"

"we can up your pain meds"

Dean nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter hopefully I can get on again soon and post more often

Monday morning rolls around and Dean still isn't happy. He has been pouting all weekend. The nurses are officially afraid of him and Sam has apologized atleast 300 times.

When Doctor Novak gets in he is bombarded with chaos. The nurses are complaining about the last patient he saw on Friday night. Cas can already tell this is going to be a long Day. He heads to his office to change into his scrubs and get ready for patients and families. As he's adjusting his shirt (he swears the damn machine doesn't have the right sizes in the right slots) there's a knock on the door. Cas sighs and anwsers the door.

"Nurse Judy how can I help you?"

"Dr Novak you need to do something about that man. He's terrorizing the nursing staff the pst's refuse to go near the room. Even the other Doctors are starting to get concerned!"

"What did he do?"

Judy scoffs "what hasn't he done? He throws whatever he can at anyone who walks in to check on him or bring him food. He has sworn at everyone. He even threatened one of the PST's with Castration!"

"Oh. Um... let me change this shirt then I'll go see what I can do."

"Please hurry"


End file.
